Alteration of Ardour
by ramen0queen
Summary: Discover the life of Kimihito Kurusu, with each of his guests, one, at a time. (A/N: I will likely be writing of his life with individual guests, rather than having several simultaneously. For now, I have started with Miia. Please excuse the skimpy summary that I have provided. [Rated T for the time being; Erratic update times])
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Monster Musume fanfiction, so please read, review and subscribe!**

Kimihito Kurusu was perhaps what most would consider to be, the average, healthy, high school male. He was eighteen this year, attending the last year of school before pursuing a post-secondary education. He had not yet decided what exactly he wished to study as of yet, but he had the luxury of choosing something that interested him.

This morning, Kimihito had been roused from bed earlier than usual, so as to aid in stowing away luggage for his parents, both of which would be leaving for work for quite some time.

After pleasantries were exchanged, where he was reminded to watch over the house, and they were bid a safe trip, Kimihito parted ways with his father and mother, turning to trudge up the stairs to his bedroom once more. Had he known his life would soon change so drastically, he just might have asked to come along, but that was a decision that he would have to make in the future.

Their family was not rich by any means, but they certainly had enough to get by, and live comfortably, so he was quite fond of the house he had lived in for all his life thus far. This too, was something that would change, soon enough.

Within his bedroom on the second landing, he eyed the reflection in the mirror above the dresser. A tall, fair-skinned young man with mussed up, raven-black hair and drowsy, cinnamon-brown eyes returned the half-lidded glance. Kimihito sported a loose, creased t-shirt, entirely navy blue, save for a black logo, and crumpled shorts. All in all, a befitting morning look.

Stifling a yawn, he talked to his reflection: "I suppose it's time that I started today."

And that could not have been more relevant.


	2. Miia I

Kimihito was settled at the kitchen table, finishing his modest breakfast, attention on the television in the living room. The morning news were currently broadcasting, with regards to the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. It seemed as if it was quite some time ago that this was instigated, though these laws had been, in actuality, in effect for three years now. It was not rare to see liminals with host families every now and then, and he was genuinely pleased that this had come to be. Of course, Kimihito was not naive enough to believe that everyone would suddenly accept extraspecies because of this Bill. That was far too idealistic. However, it pained him to witness this, regardless of awareness. He would never understand just why it was they should be treated any different.

No sooner had he finished washing the plates, did the door bell ring, slicing through the silent, morning air, with strange clarity, and his brows stitched together. Who could it be? It would not be his parents, surely, for their flight was within the half hour, and as he pondered the probability of having received parcels in the mail, he answered the door with a cordial, welcoming smile.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Kimihito offered, leaning against the door frame. But, whatever else he was to say, died in his throat.

His eyes locked onto a tall, comely woman with jet black hair, falling far past her shoulders. She wore similarly dark sunglasses, obscuring her eyes, though with the amused smile she sported, he knew she was eyeing him curiously. This lady wore a pristine, white dress-shirt, paired with a tie, blazer, skirt, stockings and heels, all of which were black. He did not dare to allow his eyes to linger for too long upon her legs, or her bosom, promptly shifting to the person standing next to what looked like a government official. Yes, it was already quite strange this lady was holding a clipboard and pen here, and looking expectantly at him, but what was truly captivating, was the girl. And Kimihito instantly realized that this "girl," was most certainly half human, and half snake.


	3. Miia II

**A/N: As always, please leave a review! It is highly appreciated, and is my fuel for writing more!**

His heart was racing. The extraspecies girl before him had pale human skin, golden-yellow eyes with vertical slits for pupils, and crimson hair, falling to her waist. She was well-endowed, though the amber-coloured dress she wore attempted, albeit poorly, in concealing the curvaceous body. Her torso gave way to copper-coloured scales, and an alluring, beige-pink underbelly. Her entire length had yet to be seen, though she rested at his height. She also had a few scales on her cheeks, pointed ears, and fangs, as he would come to see.

"H-Hi!" She chirped in a vivacious manner, and instinctively, he flashed a warm smile. Kimihito found her amiable immediately.

"Kimihito Kurusu, correct?" the civil servant addressed him casually.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Not in the least. But, you see, you've been volunteered for the Species Exchange Program, so I'm here with Miia today. Isn't she lovely?" Had it not been hidden, Kimihito would have seen the mischievous glint in her eyes as she advanced on him, taking a bold step forward. She must have classified him as easily manipulated, and that was not far off from the truth.

"Of course! But I really don't think that we've-"

"You're not going to embarrass such a cute girl by turning her away, are you?" the lady retorted, quirking a slender eye brow at him, as Kimihito swallowed thickly. Well, his resistance sure was short-lived. He was already starting to feel bad for forcing them to stand outside for so long. That woman was sneaky.

"Well, no, but still..." he trailed off feebly.

"Don't worry! We'll ensure that the proper adjustments are made for you, free of charge, such as accommodations in the house." the lady took another step forward, and she was nearly within the house already, with Kimihito stepping back to each of her advances. "Besides, she is a beauty, and you are a boy, after all, what could be so undesirable of this?" She left the assessment hanging in the air, and Kimihito was quick to respond with a raging blush, and stammered denial.

"Wh-What are you even talking about!?" he exclaimed in disbelief, ushering them inside. He was beginning to earn some stares from interlopers. This lady's uncanny ability to charm her way through situations disarmed him, and left Kimihito at her mercy. He had never met such a forward woman before. And as he finally closed the door behind him, after meter upon meter of the liminal girl appeared, he tamped down on a groan. What he brought upon himself?


	4. Miia III

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: Thank you! I think so too. Though I would not be surprised if more fanfiction showed up when the anime begins airing in July.**

** Claidheamh Mohr: I thought it was worth writing. Thank you for your support. ^_^**

** magic135: Thank you!**

**~~~As always, please review!~~~**

By the time the three had finished their cups of instant coffee, Smith, as Kimihito came to know, had run through most of the rules already, including forbidding alternate species to harm humans, or consummate between species, among many others. He was properly introduced to Miia, and he was pleased to find that this lamia was such a good-natured young lady. And courtesy of Ms. Smith, he was allowed to borrow several books with regards to lamia physiology, of which he was quite eager to read. Ultimately, it was because the government official, who worked as a Cultural Exchange Coordinator, had finally, properly explained the situation to him.

She had, according to her, not meant to trouble the Kurusu family, but had hoped this mis-placed extraspecies could have a supportive environment to live in anyways, rather than being sent back to her home country. Kimihito suspected that Smith was not as diligent with her job as she was supposed to be, but he made no move to mention it. When she finally left him to his devices, with claims that she was extremely busy, and that construction workers would be here tomorrow, his mind was already set. Kimihito would "volunteer" for the Exchange Program. it would not be fair, or polite, to turn down Miia either. It was not in his nature to do so, and he really desired to help her. So, he would make the best of the experience.

Miia seemed slightly nervous, eyes flickering from him, to the empty mug, and back to clasped hands. Really, it was quite endearing. How could he say no?

"You must cold, I'll be right back, Miia." Kimihito pushed up from his seat, offering another smile, before disappearing into the hallway. Ms. Smith had said that Miia was half reptilian, and thus cold blooded. He wagered the temperature in his house was perhaps mildly chilly to her, so he fetched every available blanket in the house to use. And upon his return, he covered as much of her tail as he could, seven meters in length, the remainder of which was her human height, and fussed over having her comfortably settled down in the living room. It was just enough for her to occupy most of the floor space there, and he wondered what would be done of this tomorrow.

Miia looked rather shocked that he was so steadfastly kind, treating her gingerly, as if she were someone that needed to be handled carefully, else they would break. "Aren't you afraid of me?" She asked timidly.

"Not at all!" Kimihito exclaimed almost incredulously. "Why would I need to be, you're such a wonderful guest."

She bit back a comment, feeling heat prick at her cheeks, dusting them a cherry-blossom hue. "Thank you." She answered instead.

And that, was the first time she smiled so shyly and affectionately at Kimihito.


	5. Miia IV

** Claidheamh: Yes it has! Now, time to see where this leads to haha**

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: I have not yet decided, to be honest. I suppose now is as good a time as any to ask, if everyone wants to see the various monster girls interact?**

** okami's eyes: Yes, they are short, but I'm trying to keep it that way. I have the tendency to write too much, or too little, so I'm trying to keep it even now haha**

**And as always, please review, everyone!**

It was decided that Miia would await renovations before bathing, seeming as with the current size of the bathroom, it would be rather cramped and uncomfortable. Which was not what he desired for the her. He wanted her to feel at home and at ease.

Instead, he had turned up the thermostat for the whole house, conversing idly until it was suitably warm. They were both speaking animatedly, the genial atmosphere lending to Kimihito's wonderful impression of the lamia. Miia was really pleasant to be around, and he was confident that she seemed to enjoy his company as well.

He suggested that he show her around the house, and help her move into her room, though he exclaimed that perhaps the house may look different tomorrow, and even he, Kimihito suspected, would have troubles identifying his own house. He entertained the thought before chatting with Miia once more, moving the few boxes she owned to the second landing.

Kimihito told her of his parents, how they were working abroad, and his interests in the arts, as well as occasional athletic pursuits. She spoke of her country - which was fascinating - and of her village - even her mother - albeit briefly. Miia added she was unaware of who her father was, though her cheeks were dusted a cherry-blossom hue at this, so he did not press.

Eventually, after a simple tour of the house, he left her to her devices, so as to unpack for her room, while he read into the books Ms. Smith had lent him, pouring over such things as their traits and diet for the time being. Kimihito found his thoughts to be drifting, even to the idea of how exactly a lamia relieved themselves, and a furious blush painted his cheeks. He forcefully shook his head to aid in physically clearing his thoughts. He was a healthy male after all! Miia really was beautiful. And, it was said that lamias were a passionate species. He pinched his own cheeks, berating himself as he set the book down, trudging into the kitchen, and peering into the fridge, musing over the contents of their dinner.

It seemed eggs and various other meat-filled dishes would soon dominate his meals, seeming as she was carnivorous. Not that he minded, really.

Removing the carton of eggs from the fridge, beginning the preparations for dinner, he decided to go grocery shopping with Miia tomorrow.


	6. Miia V

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: Yes, he is most certainly deader than pork. :P**

**~~~As always, please review!~~~**

She was drawn from her room, adjacent to Kimihito's, by the enticing smell of food. The room, Kimihito had said, was for temporary usage, and seeing as it was a spare guest room, though clean, it was sparce of furnishing. Miia didn't mind it.

Seeming as she did not have an excessive amount of belongings, she was quick to neatly stack and stow them all away. So, she emerged from her room, heading for the kitchen, the delicious smell exacerbating her hunger. Could it be? Was she going to have eggs tonight?

Sure enough, Kimihito was setting up the silverware for the meal, and placing each plate of food down gently, so that they would be able to sit opposite each other. And there were eggs, and other meats!

"Perfect timing, I was just going to call you down. Have a seat!"

Since the two of them only had humble snacks and coffee, rather than a proper meal, she was ravenous. Even so, she glanced up at his flushed cheeks and mussed up hair, and a spontaneous, shy smile curled her lips. "Thank you, Kurusu-san."

"It's okay, no need to be formal." He assured, "call me something else, like Kimihito, or something else casual that interests you." He encouraged.

Miia pursed her lips in thought, settling into the seat across from him, the remainder of her tail curled, so as to reduce space. What a kind-hearted, generous boy! Miia had been awfully nervous at first, arriving alone in Japan, fearful of being spurned, frowned upon, and even discriminated against, but how lucky she was! Kimihito seemed so selfless, and went far above and beyond her own expectations. To top this off, he was quite attractive too. What good fortune!

Miia gave a mischievous grin before answering: "Darling~!"

His expression was well worth it, as he froze with, first, shock, then embarrassment. "Wha- Why-" he promptly cleared his throat, and in a hasty manner, corrected himself, having quickly recovered his wits. "R-Right... If you want... Then I'll call you Miia."

She nodded enthusiastically, content with the decision, with her hands clasped together upon the table top. This had gone better than she expected, leaving her pleased and satisfied.

For the remainder of the evening, Kimihito and Miia finished the meal, in which he was also praised as a top-notch cook several times, chattering along to comfort of the other's presence. He even invited her to head to the grocery market with him tomorrow, so that he could also show her around the city, ensuring that she would be familiar with her new surroundings in Japan. Of course, she had immediately agreed, heart racing at the prospect. It felt like it would be somewhat of a date, after all!

Miia went to bed that evening with flushed cheeks and an excited smile, anxiously awaiting the next day.


	7. Miia VI

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: You know, now that you mention it... I wonder who will ever call him anything else? xD**

** kiks493: I am wondering too! I saw the promotional video, and most of the voice actors that were voicing the characters, were what I imagined them to be, except for one. :S The art seems just about identical, so I wonder how they will produce this anime!**

**Which reminds me! What parts are you looking forward to? Anyone read the latest chapters? :)**

**~~~ As always, please review!~~~**

The shrill sound of the doorbell disrupted the still silence of the Kurusu residence. Well, it was not genuine silence, for Kimihito and Miia were not speaking, only because the latter was transfixed with watching television. Evidently, she had not seen anything of the sort before. They were both dressed and ready to leave, but since, while he was waiting for Miia and was watching the morning news, she had caught sight of it, her interest was piqued.

"I'll go grab the door." Kimihito notified her, to which Miia spared a distracted nod.

Making his way towards the front entrance, he cast a wistful glance at the entryway, a strange sense of foreboding gnawing at him, as he opened the front door. There were construction workers there. Many of them, in fact, and they seemed to be government-hired.

"Hello." came the gruff man's cheery greeting. A clipboard with papers, along with a pen, were thrust towards him. "Ms. Smith's orders. Please sign on the papers, and we'll be starting right away." He explained tersely.

"Right. Thank you." Kimihito grasped the pen, glancing behind them to see the parked van, before discreetly eyeing the men before him. One carried a ladder, one carried a tool box, and various other things were held gingerly among the workers, as well as some that were in the van, emerging with peculiar objects. His brows furrowed in thought. It did not seem like anything drastic superficially, but even so, he was strangely wary. Signing the forms - he reckoned there really was no arguing against Ms. Smith - he handed the clipboard and pen back. "We'll be out of your way shortly, if you can give me a moment." Kimihito ushered them in, and he padded back to Miia, instructing her that they should allow the workers uninterrupted time to complete their work. Though reluctant, she conceded, and upon thanking these men, promising to return soon, the two headed into the city, making their way towards the retail district.

Miia was quite elated to be out and about, and Kimihito could only grin, speaking with her and pointing out whatever came to mind as they walked. He answered her questions at length, the over-brimming curiosity prompting him to tell her all about whatever he knew. Her enthusiasm, bubbly nature and sincere smile were contagious.

As expected, however, they garnered numerous stares, and some passers-by were beginning to photograph them, much to his chagrin. Miia was not some caged animal on display at the zoo! He wanted to shout out in frustration, but instead, pulled her steadily along towards the market with renewed purpose, disappearing inside with her quickly before releasing his grip on her slender wrist. She did not seem aware people watched her with almost scientific curiosity, as of yet. Perhaps ignorance was bliss?

In any case, Kimihito procured the shopping list from his shorts.

"Let's see... First, we should head to the..." but when he turned to his companion, she was nowhere to be found.


	8. Miia VII

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: I think so too! Eventually, the parents have to show up... Right? Haha And since it's his last year of high school... you'd wonder why he hasn't gone to school at all... That, and I'm interested in the sudden burst of new liminals in the manga. xD**

** Defender of Time: Thank you! I thought there really wasn't enough on the two of them, for Miia to take such a liking to Kimihito. At the least, a little bit of development seems necessary!**

** Claidheamh Mohr: I'd love to read your stories! Feel free to message me a link to them, when you do post some stories up! (I have yet to read the Claymore manga. ;v; Is it good? Or did you watch the anime?**

**~~~ As always, please leave a review!~~~**

Kimihito's chest tightened painfully at the realization. Where had Miia suddenly disappeared to? For a terribly drawn-out moment, he believed she had been confronted by malicious people, but the sigh of relief when he heard her voice - for his worries were then calmed - was so loud, it startled several shoppers around him. It couldn't be helped. Miia's bewildered exclamation had erupted from somewhere in the back, notifying him that she was safe after all.

He dashed for the back corner of the store, and saw her staring down the raw, packaged meat in the openly refrigerated section. Though it was so enticing to her, she did not dare to approach, for it was far too cold for her tastes. So, Miia had turned to Kimihito with an indignant cry of frustration, eliciting a sigh and knowing smile from him.

"And here I was, very worried about you." he shook his head lightly.

"Uuu~ Sorry, Darling, but I couldn't resist!" She tried to justify, head dipped, and hands clasped together, though she was a little fidgety.

"Well, I suppose I just have to keep my eye on you." He answered in a slow drawl, attempting to filter out a "look" a mother fixed Kimihito with, at the word 'Darling'. It was embarrassing, but he would endure! It wasn't as if it was a bad thing to be called that, but the novelty of the nickname had not worn of yet, and left him feeling flustered.

"A-Anyway, we should finish up our shopping." He directed Miia towards where he would be starting, steering her by the shoulders, pointing out things as he grabbed them. Kimihito had insisted in carrying the shopping basket for them.

He promptly gathered the necessary items, and after purchasing them, the two walked along the sidewalk together. He had relented, and finally allowed Miia to help him, and thus she carried one of the three grocery bags.

As the two returned home through the populated streets once more, Kimihito listened to her pointing out places she wished to go to, things she wanted to see, but he was focused on her smiling visage. He recalled various other stores that she desired to experience. He promised it would be soon. But what he remembered most was how animated she was in her demeanour. She had a passionate personality. The way her dainty hands emphasized her words with gestures, the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke of something she liked was exquisitely enchanting. What a wonderful, strange twist of fate that he had met Miia.

When they had finally arrived in front of his house, Kimihito frowned, brows knitting together. Was it just him, or was the house slightly larger now? Was that window beside his bedroom even there before...?

He trudged up to the main entrance, fishing out the main house key from his shorts, seeing that the spare key was under the mat once more. With an ominous click, the door unlocked, and he gaped at the interior of his house.

"Ehhh!?"


	9. Miia VIII

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: You know, now that you mention it, he really does 'go with the flow' too much in the manga. xD**

**~~~As always, please review!~~~**

What on Earth had happened to the Kurusu residence?! He thought he was imagining that the front door was slightly larger than before, but now, Kimihito was certain of it! How was this possible, that the house he knew had underwent such... implausible changes? He locked the front door in a daze, and proceed to rampage across the house, leaving Miia at the entryway in the wake of his shock.

The entryway, firstly, was more spacious than before, and a gleaming Western chandelier hung from the ceiling. Each and every room of the house was many tatami mats wider and longer now, and even the ceiling - he suspected - was higher than it had been before. There was no way this could have been finished in two hours! This was ridiculous. Who were those construction workers? They were certainly no ordinary men! And no doubt, ordered to accomplish this, by no ordinary people either.

The kitchen was more spacious, the dining table was larger, with more chairs, though the fridge remained unchanged, and finally, he was up in the main bathroom. Kimihito found Miia inside, beyond excited, and soon realized that this was due to the fact that an enormous bath was inside now. Of all the rooms of the house, this one, had seen the most drastic of changes. Now, even the lamia would have room to spare in this onsen-like bathroom. He was certain he did not recognize the bathroom at all. Even the mirror, sink and cabinet were changed. Would he still have his belongings?

Once the initial shock wore off, Miia opted for a bath straightaway, and after Kimihito fiddled with the controls, a hot bath was drawn for her. He settled for a bit of reading before preparing lunch for the both of them. Worrying, for now, would be quite useless.

Of course, he included eggs in the meal. He wondered how many dozens of eggs they would come to consume, now. The two had garnered a handful of wary glances from mothers, since they had purchased three dozen eggs, and eggs were not on discount either. He could just about feel his own wallet being lighter than before.

Miia was down in the kitchen now, watching avidly from the side as he finished setting the table, and placing the dishes down.

"Is instant coffee okay?" Kimihito asked, to which she agreed with: "I'll have what Darling will drink!" The moment his hand landed on the bottle, a sharp rap on the door was heard. And to his chagrin, someone stalked straight into the kitchen with an expectant smile, gesturing to the bottle in his hand, and sitting next to his spot at the table.

"I'll have some coffee, please." She supplied with the same cheeky grin as before. Her hands were clasped on top of the table, waiting for him to serve her.

"Ms. Smith?!" The two chorused in unison, eliciting a throaty laugh from her. "My, my, you are already sound like a couple!" Ms. Smith smirked, much to their embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?!" Kimihito exclaimed in wonder. The audacity of the woman, walking in here and acting like... well, now, she did 'own' this place, so to speak, so he hesitated, but cleared his throat. "A-Anyways! I have questions for you!"


	10. Miia IX

** TheHaremKingofAnime: I have kept them short, as it allows for quicker update times. I have many engagements, so unfortunately, if I write excessively long chapters, which I do usually do, it takes forever for me to update. Thanks, I will be including more fan service, but as a matter of fact, I usually write one or two chapters ahead, so it does take time to implement. ;) I have kept that in mind, however, so rest assured. :)**

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: I marvel at his survival capabilities. He is one durable man. xD Though apparently, the large oppai has enough healing capabilities...**

**~~~As always, please review!~~~**

Besides the obvious, most pressing matters that required his immediate questioning of Ms. Smith, the interloper, he had settled for asking, in detail this time, the proper policies and procedures that she had failed to notify him of during her previous visit. Namely, yesterday. She refused to explain how it was his house was nearly foreign to him now, brushing the matter off. It was already oh-so-kind of her to 'drop by' at precisely this opportune moment, when she was such a "busy" body to begin with. Shame, she had mentioned, that she couldn't come more often! Kimihito was quite convinced that she purposely chose not to tell him of certain 'things' - though she did genuinely forget some, which he would personally suffer for, soon enough - and enjoyed seeing him flounder about in an attempt to play the part of host as best as possible. Though he was elated to discover that expenses on Miia's behalf were reimbursed, he was mortified to find that in the subsequent days, not only would she sporadically appear at his house for 'check ups' - his coffee, what else? - but that she would forever relate to him as 'Darling-kun'.

Miia, needless to say, had instantly voiced her displeasure over the fact, much as Kimihito had, which, only served to amuse Ms. Smith. She had promptly left thereafter, upon imbibing her second cup of coffee, and a large helping of vegetables, leaving him to mull over the new information over dinner.

He was not dissatisfied with how these events had panned out. The lamia really was such a lovely person, but what grated on his patience was the fact that it felt as if there was some contrived ploy at play, that it was some machination of hers. He did not mind hosting a charming girl in his house. But, he wished to know for certain that he was doing this of his own accord, not pulled by the strings. Had Miia really been mis-delivered? The timing was awfully suspicious, what with his parents having just left the country. He laboured over the idea of explaining these circumstances to them, and entertained the thought that they would not mind, since Miia was friendly to begin with. His thoughts were beginning to meander, but the idea that Ms. Smith treated him in such a manner, she with impeccable timing, gnawed at him, instilling the idea that she had waited precisely for the moment he, an easily subdued boy, would have the entire house to himself, and no reason to deny her. Why else would she arrive so soon after his parents had left, then? Was he too arrogant to assume that this was some sort of selection? Was he being paranoid?

These thoughts and more swirled about in a chaotic mess in his mind, though he was adamant that he would not allow for them to negatively affect Miia in any way. Kimihito insisted firmly, once more, that he was elated to have met her, and promised boldly that he would always be by her side, and that she needn't worry.

To this, a pretty flush of a roseate hue dusted her cheeks. After she had successfully chased, cornered and kissed him chastely upon the cheek, they retired for the remainder of the evening to their respective bedrooms, both with racing hearts and gratified smiles. Come what may, they could handle it together.


	11. Miia X

** The Immortal Doctor Reid: Ah! You read my mind! I was going to do a chapter on that. xD Now you've spoiled the fun. :PP**

**By the way, to my readers, I will eventually be including more characters, perhaps until Miia and Kurusu's relationship is better established. But, I will not be including everyone. Who would you like to see in the story?**

**~~~As always, please review~~~**

So passed several peaceful days in such a manner. Kimihito was, by now, much more accustomed to his nickname, and the two were nearly inseparable - besides the fact that she was not allowed to be out and about on her own. He still had the majority of his winter break yet to be finished, so he opted to spend more time with Miia. His homework, luckily, was already completed. There was not much assigned to begin with. Thus, today, the two of them would spend the whole day out, as long as it was somewhere within walking distance. He had to admit, the time he spent with her was very much enjoyable, and as the two walked towards the local park, he could fantasize with his mind's eye, the pair of them arm in arm, years from now, with gleaming rings upon their fingers. They would be speaking affectionately with each other, laughing merrily-

How rash and embarrassing of him! He could already feel a familiar heat upon his cheeks! What on Earth was he thinking!?

"Darling?" Miia inquired with a sweet grin. Kimihito was quite certain he could melt from the smile alone. It was a dangerous yet wondrous weapon! Ah, his poor heart!

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking, is all." He amended with a sheepish grin. One hand rubbed the back of his neck out of habit in a sheepish manner, mussing up his hair. This elicited a soft giggle from her.

Not long after, the two discovered a bench under the shelter of a tree, and they peered out at an artificial lake, with a small bridge over it. There were already a considerable amount of people out on stroll this weekend morning. Well, the weather was lovely, after all.

"How are you finding Japan?" Kimihito asked as he turned to her.

"It is all so exciting to see!" Miia avidly exclaimed with a wide grin, "I never thought living in another country would be so fun. I was nervous at first, but not anymore. Especially with Darling here!"

He chuckled softly at the enthusiasm. There were certainly many things one could learn of the culture, if they so desired. Even just sight-seeing, was a fruitful and rewarding experience. "I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying yourself. I was a little anxious in the beginning too, when Ms. Smith suddenly showed up at my door. I'm sure my parents would have agreed to have you, but that was really surprising!" He had, of course, already spoken to his parents about his sudden home-stay. They were mighty shocked, but were certain that she was a sweet girl from what he had told them, and were quite open to the idea. Among the things he had said, the house renovation was not one of them. He was beyond certain that they would be so utterly perplexed, that at the least, one would abandon work and fly home straight away. Not that they would believe him unti they saw it, anyways. And, he didn't blame them. It seemed rather absurd...

"Well, I'm glad that it happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met Darling."

"Funny how these things work." He agreed, their hands eventually finding each other's, fingers entwined. It was of note that they were quite bashful about it in the beginning - especially with Kimihito - until Miia had finally seen enough to make up her mind one day. She had seemed to see oh-so-many couples that day, doing exactly this, and there was no more convincing her otherwise. Kimihito was the first to protest, but was promptly subdued by her longing, pleading look.

"What about where you live?"

She was quick to answer eagerly, relating to him what a wonderful place it was, and how her many affable friends and affectionate mother were excited for her chance to travel.

However, Kimihito was beginning to wonder how it was she had so many family members, as she had a habit of calling them 'brother,' or 'sister,' in her story-telling. But, when he asked her about it, and her father too, she furiously declined to answer, a raging blush upon her cheeks. He relented, since Miia was vehemently mumbling something along the lines of 'too soon,' 'not yet,' 'maybe later,' and this would soon prove to be true, for in the near future, not one week later, would a letter arrive from her mother.


	12. Miia XI

**~~~As of now, I will request reviews. I have already written the next few chapters, but I don't seem to be getting much feedback. Please leave a review so that I know if I should continue writing this!~~~**

"How about this one?" Miia exclaimed, posing, arms akimbo. She had donned a simple, crimson-coloured bikini, pink decorative ribbons adorned the sides of her bottom, and her pale skin was radiant, contrasted with the bold colour. Her unblemished skin gave way to a slender neck and collar bone, accentuated by having her hair pushed up in a messy bun, gathered atop her head. What was most incredible, were her generous bosom, nearly spilling out from its cloth confines, and her slender, shapely hips, ill-concealed by the triangular patch of cloth in the front - the "bottom" of the bikini. It was an other-worldly beauty he was presented with.

"Th-This one is great." Kimihito muttered, obscuring his mouth and nose with a hand, promptly turning away from her. He rummaged for a tissue before stuffing it hastily up his nose, turning to give her a thumbs up. How Miia had managed to drag him swim-suit shopping, was still somewhat beyond him. She had insisted that it was a man's duty to accompany a woman when shopping, besides the fact that she was a liminial. It was courtesy that he would give his opinion on them, even when it came to swim suits, because his opinion mattered to her. Kimihito had to admit though... it wasn't as if he did not enjoy seeing a girl he liked dressed in such a manner - or lack thereof - but that he feared, it left him far too excited for his own good. That, and the fact that many women in his vicinity, down to the saleslady awaiting them, were eyeing him in a 'peculiar' manner. Some, more vehemently than others. But, luckily, the saleslady was polite and jovial about the matter, which helped relieve a small fraction of his accumulated nerves.

"Okay, Darling~!" She called back in an alluring sing-song voice, disappearing behind the curtains once more, the rustling sound of clothes seeming to echo in his ears. He distinctly recalled wondering what she would look like without the bikini all together, and felt his cheeks scorching hot once more, physically shaking his head to aid in clearing his wayward thoughts. They were supposed to be visiting the beach in two day's time, when she had made known her lack of a swim suit, and as much as he had attempted in delaying this outing, it was ultimately inevitable. Thus, here he was.

Miia emerged with the bikini in hand, an elated expression upon her visage as she grasped Kimihito's hand, entwining their fingers, and locking eyes with him. "You look silly with tissue in your nose like that." She commented in a jesting manner.

"I can't help it when you flaunt." He rejoined, much to her delight.

He paid for the swim suit, carefully tucking away the receipt, and began the habitual walk home with her. Everyday since that day in the park, he had spent with her, be it another stroll through it, a frantic shopping spree, or a lovely dinner for two, they had spent it together. On a date, they would say. Long gone was their reluctance in publicly holding hands and affectionately speaking with one another. He especially, was still acutely aware that he received many a dirty look, but that paled to what really mattered. If Miia was happy and content - which she was - so would he be.


	13. Miia XII

**A/N: My deepest apologies for disappearing form you guys for so long! I have been kicked in the bum with all the deadlines and such. But luckily, I have a few chapters written in advance, that I'm glad I saved. Also, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**

It was a half an hour bus ride to the nearest beach. Kimihito had stared out the window at passing roads, awaiting their arrival. A gym bag of their belongings sat at his feet. Miia, was seated beside him, to the aisle, with her full length coiled below her, as much as possible anyways, and the remainder of which atop his lap and across the gym bag. Luckily, it was not a substantial weight he could not manage. But, on the occasion, he would shuffle his feet, to keep them from falling asleep.

As per usual, their hands were clasped. That is, after he had chased off a particularly rude, gruff man, grumbling about how much room Miia took up on the bus, and how it inconvenienced him. An acerbic comment about the self-serving bigotry of the idiotic man sent him glowering and sitting at the very back of the bus, far away from them. It was Miia, who besought him not to be too harsh upon the stranger, much to Kimihito's amazement. She insisted it was only natural, and that they mustn't ruin their first trip to the beach in such a manner, even though her eyes seemed to smile dolefully at him. It would be wasteful, she had said. What a tremendously forgiving heart she possessed. Or maybe that Mia was easily distracted by the imminent date to be. Whatever the case, it was beyond him, and he was furious that she should be treated any differently due solely to her physical appearance, in which, she had no control over whatsoever. Even so, her voice brought him back, and upon arrival, he had shoved the incident to the very back of his mind. He too, should make the effort much like she was. Surely it was no easy task to ignore a man like that.

"Let's go!" she announced in her usual enthusiastic manner, one of the first off the bus, despite her length, with Kimihito in tow. Miia desired to spend more time with him after all.

A short walk later, they had reached their destination, the warm sand spilled over the expanse of the beach, a fine layer of warmth, soaking up the sun. Beyond, sparkling a dazzling cerulean, the inviting sea was before them, eliciting an awe-struck gasp from the lamia.

"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed excitedly, "let's hurry!"

"Hold on, hold on. Let me set up first." He walked closer to the waters, plopping down the bag nearby.

There were already a considerable amount of people there, for it was past noon. He had explained they must wait until the waters were suitably warm before she entered, even under such a fiery sun. It took water longer to warm up, and of course, also to cool down. As it were now, the sun was crawling towards the distant horizon. Kimihito plunged a relatively small umbrella for them into the sand, extending an impressively broad towel, setting the bag on top for the time being, and rummaging for sun block. Procuring the bottle, he started peeling off his shirt, already in his swimming trunks. Miia, on the other hand, had all but thrown off her blouse and skirt in one fluid movement, scattering it haphazardly, before stuffing it into the gym bag, as Kimihito had done with his own shirt.

He swallowed thickly at the sight. It was the same cardinal-red bikini from two days past, and it still looked stupidly attractive on her. With her figure though, she could probably make a burlap sack look enticing.

Squirting a significant glob of sun block on his hand, he handed her the bottle before starting the application... only to find that, her dazed eyes were upon his bared chest, especially when applying there, and did not make any initiative to look elsewhere, despite her coloured cheeks. He could feel his own flare up in response. What was she staring so hard at? Was it weird to use so much sun block?

"I know you don't burn as easily, but it's still safe to use the sun block." Kimihito tried. At the least, she would burn more easily upon the human skin if anything. Did she... like what she saw, though? Ah, no! That's not what he should be thinking about right now!

Miia was drawn back - if only slightly - from her heated thoughts, just enough for her to glance up at him, her amber hues peering at his chocolate brown ones. Her pretty blush did not subside, and with her next words, she utterly shocked him into a euphoric stupor:

"Could you... put on the sun block on for me, please?"

**A/N: Imminent beach scene ahead! And good news, it spans three chapters. Hopefully I have more time to write in the upcoming holidays. :) I have been RPing when I can (on tumblr and Facebook), so if you're interested in that, please feel free to message me, and I can give you a link to reach me at. Finally, are you wonder readers interested in reading little things like omakes? If so, please feel free to provide some memes! Until next time. :)**


	14. Miia XIII

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support everyone! This chapter is a little... erm, how shall I put it without spoiling it? Wow, steamy! I swear it's the heat from the sun. As always, please leave a review for me. :)**

**~~~~~~ (Honestly, where is that line break button?! -sobs-) ~~~~~~**

"Me rub it on for you...?" Kimihito trailed off in a daze, eyes wandering from the bottle in her hand, to her parted rose-bud lips, and down to her generous bosom - the gentle rise and fall indicative of her inhalation and exhalation.

Miia nodded in response, almost too eagerly, and without waiting for a definite answer, had taken up residence on the towel, lying prone on the sand, undoing the string that tied the top in place. She cast a longing look over her shoulder at him, and he could feel the perspiration begin to accumulate on his back, kneeling to reach for the dropped sun block bottle. Once more, squirting a handful, he faced her.

"O-Okay..." He trailed off, shifting so that he could sit seiza style by her side, he attempted to steady his hands, coated in a liberal amount of the pale beige substance.

"Make sure not to miss a spot, Darling~!" She added, much to his delight and chagrin. He was certain, thus the hesitation, that she may dislike his wandering hands. If she had leaned farther back earlier, he could have seen her bountiful chest...

'It's just sun block...' he repeated to himself mentally, like a mantra. Closing the remaining distance between them, his tremulous hands finally made contact with the smooth, unblemished skin of her back, a thrill shooting up his spine. Miia had immediately leaned forwards once more, burying her face in her folded arms. Kimihito had initially believed she had reacted to his unwanted hands upon her, so had momentarily tensed, but seeing as she did not protest, he began, his hands calming.

Leaving some excess by her shoulder blades, he started at the nape of the neck, just below the hair line, his fingers and hands lightly massaging the sun block onto the skin, working to the base of the neck, and to both sides, faintly feeling her collar bone in front once. He continued the downward descent, just avoiding the arm pits, and shifting laterally back to the centre, to her scapula, and he pressed a little harder, eliciting a muffled sound from her, whose lengthy tail seemed to have stiffened in response. Kimihito did not linger on the thought, hands starting to move automatically as he meticulously continued down Miia's back. That is, until he reached her lower back, when the heel of his hands dug a little into the supple flesh, her tail winding around his waist in the process. Was she trembling? He did not notice until he reached the base of her back, where the smooth scales met human skin that with a jolt, she had pushed up from her position with a sensual sigh, tip of her tail in one hand, and ravenously eyeing him. Her cheeks were flushed, a roseate hue, and she... was baring her chest! Heavens, they were on a public beach! Quick, something to cover her with. However...

His eyes felt as if they were about to take leave of him! What a sight! he dared not dip any lower, but his dilemma was resolved with her lounging at him, flattening him against the far end of the towel, pressed chest to chest with him. Miia's voluptuous bosom was pushed against his pectorals, and he could feel pert, hardened nubs drag along heated flesh, coaxing a foreign, sound from him too. Kimihito could barely process all these successive events, for with not a moment's delay, her invitingly warm lips crashed against his. Was... tonight the night of a full moon?

This kiss was significantly different than the usual subdued kiss upon the cheek. This, was the fervent lip lock of desperate desire, as was made evident with her hands cupping his face, as if to hold him in place. He would have commented that he could not move, regardless, due to her tail around his waist, but his mind had suffered a fascinating shock.

Kimihito's most rational thought was that Miia's warm lips were incredibly soft and enticing. Next, was that her chest was mindbogglingly pliable. While absorbed in such a manner, he finally discovered her elongated tongue had managed to slip past his lips into the wet orifice, touching, tasting, teasing - this was the best kiss they had shared, hitherto.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, how did you like it, readers? If I can manage to get it done on time, I might have a Christmas omake. ^_^ It's a bit out of season for the timeline of the story, but let's see what we can manage. :P**


	15. Christmas Omake

**A/N: Hurrah! I managed to get it finished on time! So here it is, a Christmas omake. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it. I haven't been getting as much review since I came back! Let me know what you wonderful readers think!**

**~~~~~Line break~~~~~**

"Thank you for the meal!" Miia exclaimed with an elated expression. She leaned back into the chair with a radiant grin, her eyes drifting over the array of emptied dishes. Kimihito had cooked an impressive feast, which she had taken the liberty of annihilating. Well, that and Mrs. Smith had miraculously appeared just as the meal was fully placed on the dining table, exclaiming that she was ravenous and that she still had a whole night of work ahead of her.

However, tonight, Miia would not complain about it. In fact, she had Mrs. Smith to thank. Seeing as this was her very first Christmas spent with a human, she knew of none of the usual customs or practices. But, thanks to Mrs. Smith, she now was enlightened to a rather handy one.

"Ah, I'll be a minute, please excuse me, Darling." Miia began, heading for her room. And after a couple of minutes, Miia called across the hallway for Kimihito to come. He, who was part way through collecting the evening's dirty dishes and cutlery, was initially reluctant to abandon his post, but eventually relented to her persistent calls. Well, he supposed now was as good a time as any to give her his Christmas gift. Miia had been excited all day for the festivities after all.

So, with this thought in mind, he carefully retrieved the well hidden, wrapped box, and proceeded towards Miia's beckoning call.

"Miia, I have a little something for you." Kimihito began, stopping his advance as the lamia greeted him at the threshold to her bedroom. He handed the box to her and a delighted yell escaped her.

"Thank you so much, Darling! Ah, but before I get distracted... There is something else I am also hoping to get for Christmas..." She trailed off nervously, her excitement dying down to a simmer and her cheeks colouring. But before Kimihito could comment, he followed where her finger was pointing and realized what it was... there was mistletoe hastily taped to the door frame right above them.

**~~~~~Line break~~~~~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next time. ^_^**


End file.
